Incest
by PINEfish
Summary: What will you do if you found out, you were in love with your sister?


**Incest**

Yuji

_2 Years Ago..._

_I have almost closed out that irreperable feeling. I knew, that even after countless meditation and reflection, I have not been victorious. Abbysinian was ultimately nothing when it came to matters of the heart, much less of his own._

_I remembered, when I just sat there. Waiting. Waiting for the length of time, she would open her eyes and again, and show me the ethereal depths of bright blue, maybe a lighter, brighter shade of my own's indigo. _

_I have always been by her side, gently caressing her face, whispering her name, that I have took upon myself to avenge. Aya. The memory of a seventeen year old innocent girl, harmed only for the sake and selfishness of another man._

_I could still remember her voice, the last trace of her living existence on this Earth, filled with pain and utter despair as her head and her consciousness sank into the lowest depths of oblivion. She called out for me, "Brother!". And I never answered. Because I, too was, hurting. Screaming blood, from my parents' death and my sister's loss. I had wanted to run to her, but I didn't. I had wanted to save her, but I can't._

_That day, 'they' made it rain blood. And I will always remember..._

_I dropped the book I was holding, as I felt a slight hint of a twitch in her hands. Surprised and almost hopeful, I immediately called Hanazawa-sensei, only to find out that it was 'only' a false reaction, I felt. _

"_What was false?" I thought of in my mind, as the doctor bade me goodbye. 'At least she had a reaction!' _

_I dropped to her side, looked at 'my sister's face' so longingly, that I didn't even know I had started to feel strange, unusual emotions. Abbysinian's heart had started to feel. And it was not good. Because what I was feeling was not brotherly love at all. A new sensation had started to develop inside of me, and it scared me more, more than the thought of not being able to avenge my parents and my sister. _

"_What is this?" I asked her, yet all I got in reply, was her soft, almost faint breathing. It was as if she was saying, "Forget it, brother, it's nothing!"_

_A soft smile played through my lips, as I recoiled her 'imaginary' reply. I also did hope it was nothing. _

_I lowered my face down onto hers and in the faintest tone possible, I bade her goodbye, and then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow..." _

I watched her now, my almost silvery-like tresses, being swept on by a passing breeze. As I looked on inside the small flowershop that I too, had once worked in. Her skillful hands, quick and graceful, in arranging a couple of roses and orchids presented to her by a group of high school boys, who had been 'just passing by'.

I sighed. Times don't really change at all, and now the unwanted attention I had once been forcefully basked in by working with the others in these humble flowershop, she too, was now receiving.

"What's your name, Miss?" a blond-haired boy said as she handed him the now stunningly-beautiful bouquet she had been working on before.

I smiled, as I noticed her sigh. _"Patience, Aya..."_ I instructed on to her, in my mind. Likewise, deep patience, she had. As she smiled the most adorable smile, she humbly bowed on to him and replied, "Fujimiya Aya, sir..."

Time had seemed to stop in that very moment, and as if by chance, as she bowed down, her earring, _'my earring'_ dangled through the air, shining brighter, than when I had it on, back in my early _Weiss_ days.

"_I'm glad you're happy, Aya..."_ Saying this, I turned on my heel and began to walk the other way, down into the deeper avenue of the street and away from my sister.

Both hands in the pocket of my black khakis and my hair, braided and worn down, slinging on to the air, as my walking grew rapid and fast-paced. That is, until, I heard her voice, calling out to me.

"Mister!" she cried out. I didn't turn back... of course it wasn't me. It must be some customer, who forgot to pay or forgot their change or something. I continued on with my walking, not minding that her voice was growing fainter, with every meter I walked on, away 'still' from her.

Life's vengeance and moral's curse had definitely come upon me. For every soul, I killed, and for every family, I wrought havoc on, time had taken its toll upon me. As I continue to walk on towards my chosen path, I am still hunted by the feeling of animosity.

Because for every passing glance, a person spares me, I see traces of despair and abhorrence directed on towards me, probably because I wielded my katana too much and never really cared. And maybe because I killed too much, and never really spared.

Maybe a life to save. Or maybe a time to think.

I never spared and so I too never had the right to be spared. But I don't care, not now, not even then, it was all for my redemption. I'm selfish, I know it.

But I'm not selfish now, I'm paying for it , wholly, knowing that I can't come back to her.

My redemption. Her face, her smile and her name.

"_What's your name, Miss?"_

"_Fujimiya Aya, sir..."_

Seventeen years, past and always. I am still waiting.

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope no one got offended while reading this... No! I'm not an incest-supporter, whatever... that is... It's just that I really like Aya (the sister of Ran) Well... it just proves to show that Weiss didn't have enough quality 'females' to actually make a fanfiction on.

Anyways, I hope you like it! I think I'm going to continue this, although this could already stand for a one-shot... well... it all depends on whether I'm lazy or not.

But please support, my first _WeiB _fanfiction. It's going to be my last try at WK if you don't review... please... pretty please... sigh! All right, I'll stop now...

Buh-bye guys! P.S: Don't forget to review!


End file.
